A fake Uchiha in the land of dragons
by DarkXeroYO
Summary: Who would have thought that hitting an evil cave crystal would lead to this? I probably should have. Well, here I am in the land of dragons in my cosplay outfit. Well, At-Least I have the Sharingan and chakra. OC insert
1. The Evil Crystal

I don't know what I'm looking at here, But I don't like it. I should go back a little bit, My name is Ethan Romilly and just got back home from a cosplay convention, I went there Cosplaying as Sasuke Uchiha. So I was still wearing my costume which was. Dark blue pants, over which a blue cloth hangs over from my stomach to my knees, which is secured into place with a large lavender rope belt. I'm also wearing a grey zippered, High-collared, Short-sleeved shirt along with some blue wrist warmers, and I have two Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan contact lenses, based on Sasuke's.

I just got home from the convention and was hoping to sit back and relax, But it appears that I can not do that now, Why you may ask? Because there seems to be a brand new addition to my front yard, Which happens to be _a fucking **cave**._ Now I know that I haven't been home for two days but last time I, checked there _wasn't_ a cave in my front yard.

As I'm standing there staring into my new addition, I sigh. Now if I was normal, I should have called someone about this. But I didn't, so I went inside my house to grab a flashlight. So in I went to go spelunking, As I go deeper into the cave I see a faint glowing coming deeper from inside the cave, This is where I am right now. Staring at a Massive lavender crystal, "What the hell is this thing?" I ask no one. But one thing I do know is that I do not like this glowing crystal, To me, It screams evil. "Sorry Demonic crystal, But I get a bad feeling from you. So sorry, not sorry." So what did I decide to do? Smash the evil glowing crystal with my flashlight of course. As the shards of the crystal fall to the ground, they lose their glow. "Huh, Maybe the crystal wasn't evil." As I turn to leave the cave, there's a massive flash of purple light. "What the **FUCK** was that!"

As I'm covering my eyes to protect them the insanely bright light, I suddenly fell a massive wave of vertigo come over myself as I open my eyes, I see a myriad of colors, blues, greens, reds, and yellows, While I'm viewing the cacophony of colors. A sudden eldritch pain courses into my eyes. It was hell. It felt as if someone cut my eye, and poured salt and lemon juice into the cut. I don't know how long I was screaming, but it felt like decades of my life was in a state of pain. But just as it suddenly came, it left. "What... the... hell was that?" However just as quickly as it vanished, It came back worse than before. Last time I just felt that horrible pain in my eyes. Now I felt that monstrous pain all across my body, inside and out I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemies, the pain it was horrible it felt as if though there were thousands of rats and mice trying to claw, and chew there way out of me. And then it finally, stopped.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another dimension**

"Spyro stop!" Shouted Cynder in a desperate attempt to get through to her friend.

The purple dragon, now named Spyro glared harshly at Cynder and glistening Sparx.

"Whoa calm down man it's me."

Spyro then appeared to gain a face of recognition at the statement from the Sparx.

"I-I can't" Spyro replied meekly, realizing what he has done

Spyro was suspended in the air within a lavender beam of light in the well of souls, that was when the young black Dragoness, Launched herself into the beam knocking Spyro out of the light.

* * *

 **Back to Ethan**

It appears that my trial is still not finished, As the pain finally subsided, I find myself staring at what can only be described as a portal made of the evil crystals. Which then began to suck me inside of it. "No no no, Let me go I'm sorry if I pissed you off eldritch being. Trust me I don't taste good!" I'm reaching around trying to grab anything to hold me in place, and away from the portal.

But it was useless, as I was sucked totally into the portal. "When whoever or whatever created you die's, I will be the first one there to kick there ass!" With what I thought to be my last breath, I cursed the evil stone and its creator. "FUCK YOU!" was the last statement that Ethan Romilly on planet earth.

* * *

 **P.O.V Cynder**

"Spyro..." Sparx said

Spyro gave the dragonfly a sad look and said: "What have I done?"

Cynder gave Spyro a sympathetic look

"It doesn't matter now Spyro, you are with friends," Cynder said giving Spyro a comforting smile.

 ***Crack***

Cynder and Sparx's head snapped towards the sound only to see strange creature come from a portal produced by the well of souls, said creature is bouncing towards them before skidding to stop in front of Cynder.

"WHAT is THAT" Sparx shouted

Cynder at first thought that the strange creature was the dark master, But she realized that the creature was some kind of furless ape with only a small amount of black fur on the top of the head. It was also wearing robes like the cheetas would wear but extremely strange especially the massive purple belt around its waste. also had a grey robe on its top half and a dark blue robe on its bottom half.

"It kind of looks like a furless ape..."

"An Ape, Kill it Kill it before it eats me" Sparx shouted

Cynder just shook her head and said " It _looks_ like an ape but I don't think it's one" 'He's such a hatchling'

"That's even worse, Who Knows what it could do." Sparx said while shaking his head "Hey I'm going back to see how Spyro's doing." Sparx said as he flew off

As she got closer, she poked and it groaned but nothing else, Cynder was about to ask the creature if it was okay, When the cave rumbled and the boulders started to fall from the ceiling, She jumped back in fear as one landed near her and the creature. As she looked up she saw that the cave was collapsing on them.

"GET close to me NOW" Spyro shouted at Cynder

'There's no way out, all exits are blocked off, Spyro must have a plan to save us... I hope I'm not making a mistake by saving this creature.' She bit down on to the grey robe of the creature and dragged it and herself over to Spyro.

"Why Did you bring that thing over here Cynder" Sparx shouted

"It doesn't deserve to die, Besides it's _not_ an ape." Cynder said

Before the fight could escalate Spyro but in "It doesn't matter now, we can worry about it later!" As both Sparx and Cynder stopped fighting, Spyro glowed a bright golden color, before the glow enveloped all within crystalizing them. Protecting them from the falling rocks that lie above them.

* * *

 **A.N Thanks for reading, it's my first story, so any and all help is appreciated, hope you all liked it and it wasn't too short -Xero**


	2. Awakening

**Three Years Later.**

It has been three years since Ignitus sent me on the mission to find Spyro and Cynder when they didn't return to the dragon temple. Its been three years and I felt like I exhausted every lead I had. On a whim, I've been following a large group of Grublins and an Orc through the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor. The Grublins seem to know where to go, I have also noticed that they seem to have what appears to be three glowing green snakes, Enchanted necklaces perhaps? As I'm following the group of Grublins in the shadows. He and therefore the Grublins were approaching the well of souls, He could see Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and what appears to be an Ape..?

As the Hunter of Avalar was hiding in the shadows, He watched as the large Orc raised its club and smashed down on the crystal. The crystal then Glowed brightly causing the Grublins to shield their eyes from the bright light. Releasing Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and the strange Ape thing...? In what appears to be even stranger Robes..? Is that a purple rope on its hips? Okay, I'm going to worry about that latter. The Grublins then put the green snake necklaces on Spyro, Cynder, and the ape...thing. As the Grublins and the orc dragged them away.

When he was sure that they were gone. He then left the shadows and went to investigate the broken crystal to lock for any clues, and also to pick up Sparx, he had to make sure that he was safe.

"Oh, what happened?" Sparx said rubbing his head, Sparx then looked up and saw Hunter.

"MONST-mph" Sparx shouted but was quickly cut off by the paw of Hunter.

"do not worry young Sparx, I'm here to help. I was sent by Ignitus to find and rescue you and your friends." Whispered Hunter in a reassuring tone.

"And how do _I_ know that you are telling the truth?" Sparx said in an accusing tone.

"Well, You really don't have a choice in the mater do you?" Hunter said.

'I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I' Sparx Thought "Fine let's go get my friends back" Sparx replied enthusiasm

"Also quick question, What was that ape thingy that you were with?" Hunter asked

"Like I know, Cynder's the one that thought that we should save it. Though one thing I do know is that it has Some ugly robes." Sparx replied

"Huh, Well I guess we will know more soon" Hunter said.

* * *

 **Ethan Romiley**

huh, what a strange dream. never thought that I would have seen something that crazy in my own dreams. Well, I better get up and get ready for work. As I was about to stretch my arms and get out of bed, I noticed something _**VERY**_ unusual. First I noticed that instead of a nice warm bed, I was on _**COLD**_ ** _,_** _**HARD, STONE**_. And the most important thing that I noticed was that I was **_being dragged._**

Now after all this I wanted to scream, But even I know that would be a bad idea to let my captors know that I'm awake. So I opened My eyes very slowly. And _Almost_ screamed at the horrible things that were dragging me. _They looked like someone grabbed a chunk of swamp turf, And put slime and goo all over its body! And the smell was horrible. It-It was like someone had explosive diarrhea and used it to create this **thing**._ As I was looking at those things I noticed that my vision just started to have a tinge of red, And when that happened it was as if everything slowed down just a little bit, And I could see everything a hell of a lot clearer, As this was happening I felt as if energy was being drained out of the inside of me, I Felt my self-get weaker the more it was being drained from me. I didn't want to be weaker, I needed to escape. And to escape I would need all the energy I could get If I wanted to escape. When I forced the energy to stop. My vision just went back to normal. When I noticed this I put two and two together. Whatever that energy was, _it_ was what caused my vision to do that. So I let out Whatever that energy was and it went right back to the red tinted, clearer vision, That let me see things slower.

I decide to stop my new found eye powers and save it for later. I then noticed something that I should have noticed earlier, I have a Brand new addition to my cosplay. A green Glowing Snake Necklace. _Awesome NOT_. This has evil written all over it, I mean come on its a snake for god's sake. I then look to my left and right and see something that I should have noticed right away as well. I'm just going to go with the excuses that I was to Enthralled with my new Eye powers. to notice the two **_Dragons_** That were being dragged alongside me. The one to my left was Purple and had a yellow underbelly, horns, and spikes that ran along its back to its tail. At the end of its tail, it had what I could only describe as a drill.

To my right, was a black dragon with a ruby underbelly and six silver horns on its head, It didn't have any spikes on its back like the purple one. But this one had a _FUCKING_ knife on its tail. The one thing that we _all_ had in common, was that we all had this evil, snake necklace thing.

I think that whatever these things are that are dragging me, purple and black. Are getting close to their destinations. And therefore are doom.

The swamp men things? dragged us into a massive dark room, That they just left us in. To me, this just screams _TRAP_ & _FIGHT TO THE DEATH._ As they left I turned on my eye superpowers and saw that we were in some kind of arena, we were on one end on the other is what can only be described as a stone golem man, either way, it looks dangerous as hell.

* * *

 **Spyro P.O.V**

As I wake and open my eyes all I see is darkness, I was looking around for Sparx and Cynder I was about to call out for them when I heard a voice " _Purple Dragon, Be VERY quiet and move slowly If you want to talk whisper. I don't know where we are right now but twenty feet in front of us is a massive golem, I don't know if you can see it but I can. We need to wait for the Black Dragon to wake up before we can escape, I think the things that brought us here want to sacrifice us or something evil like that."_ The unknown voice said in a serious whisper

Spyro trusting the voice, for now, asked the it " _For one do you know anything? Two My name is not 'Purple Dragon' Its Spyro, And the 'Black Dragon' is named Cynder. Third have you seen Sparx?"_ I said

" _All I know is that around fifteen minutes ago I woke up to us being dragged thru a cave by something that looks like it crawled out of the swamp. I also think they put the obviously evil, snake necklaces on us. I Don't know who Sparx is. You, Cynder, and I were the only ones being dragged. Oh yeah, my name is Ethan by the way."_ The newly named Ethan said

'What necklace' When Spyro looked down at his neck he could clearly see the green snake wrapped around his neck.

" _So Ethan what are we-"_ Spyro was cut off by the loud yawn of Cynder

"Hey, Spyro where are you?" Cynder yawned out loud.

"It seems that you are in for one hell of a fight Spyro!" Ethan said

* * *

 **Thanks for reading - Xero**

 **also, side note I Don't Own the Spyro franchise nor naruto**


	3. A hard battle, and a Deus ex machina

**I Don't own the Spyro series or Naruto. If someone tells you I do. There lying.**

* * *

 **A hard battle, and a Deus ex machina**

 ** _Ethan P.O.V_**

 _What the fuck am I sposed to do!?_ I thought to myself. That golem _THING_ is now active, And now it looks even more deadly. Before, when I looked at it all I could see was a vague shape. Even with my new found eye powers active, I could only make out some of the features. When I looked at it when it wasn't active I _Thought_ that it was made of _Stone_. But _no_ It was made of **_LAVA_** , You know that gooey rock stuff that's under the crust of the planet. Yeah, that stuff that can also reach temperatures of up 2,000 Fahrenheit. Yeah! That stuff.

Because you know, Fighting a _Stone_ Golem would've been _too **easy**_ of a fight for a squishy human, And his newfound dragon companions. So I know let's make it harder on them by sending out a Lava Golem. That should be a little bit harder on them. I don't know though might be still a _Little too easy for them._ Oh, I know What to do let's put them in evil necklaces that make it so they can't get far away from each other. That's it now that sounds like a _Fair_ and _Balanced_ battle. **NOT!**

I think the only good things to come out of this, Is that the swamp people turned on the lights so I can see way better now. I Think its about time to voice my opinion to my newfound teammates.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" I yell no longer giving a damn about being quiet.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, I HAVE NEVER FOUGHT A GOLEM BEFORE!" Spyro shouted

"SPYRO WHERE ARE WE" shouted Cynder

"I/I DON'T KNOW!" Spyro and I both shouted.

"Wait, I know what to do now!" Spyro said suddenly

"What is it, and what can I do to help!?" I say desperately, Hoping that he know's how to get us out of this mess.

"It's simple really, we fight it!" Spyro says nonchalantly, does he not know that he just said 'hey, I have an idea lets fight the lava golem whos head's even larger than ours.' I was about to call Spyro insane but Cynder interrupted me.

"I trust you Spyro, also who are you?" Cynder says

"majority rules" I sigh under my breath "It doesn't matter right now. We have to deal with this thing first." I reply

"So how are we going to even damage something made of lave?" I ask.

It was at this moment that the Golem had enough of our rambling and decide to show us that it's still there, and it _still_ wants to kill us. Its massive lava hand was going to slam down on us. That's when my new eye powers or whatever they are activated _without_ me willing them. And yet again another curveball was thrown at me. This time everything was moving very slow, And strangely enough, I _could tell where the attack was going to land._ Me not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth grab both dragons and pull us just _barely_ out of the way of the attack.

"You both are *huff* too *huff* fucking heavy." I huff out

"Were domed, we really could use a deus ex machina, right about now." I say helplessly

And as if the holy man above heard my call, Something fly's into the eye of the Golem. Exploding into purple light and energy, As it was shaking purple smoke billowed out of its eye. It punched away knocking down a pillar before dropping back into the pit where it came from. As I see this happen before my eyes. I feel as if _someone_ out there doesn't have it all out for me.

"Ask and you shall receive right?" I say to myself. lowering my guard

"Hey, Spyro man you're alive." says in a new unknown voice.

"Sparx! Its good to see you too! You okay?" replies Spyro in a relieved tone

"huh, you know a little stiff, but I'm good" replies Sparx?

"Wait Spyro, This is the Sparx you were talking about earlier?" I ask

"Yeah what about it?" He replies in a slight growl.

"Yeah, what about it? Ape thing?" says Sparx

"Well, when you asked me about him earlier, You made it sound like he was someone really important to you like a brother or something. Also, _I'm a human, not an ape!_ " I reply

"He is/ I am his brother." They both say at the same time

"But you're a dragon Spyro, And he's a _Dragonfly_. were you adopted or something?"

"Yes" they both say

"Hey this reunion is really touching and informing, But shouldn't we be leaving out of these ruins now, Unless you _want_ to wait for that thing to climb back up and get us, I hate to think what it might do to Sparx" Cynder says

"Who is He" ask's Spyro

* * *

 **sorry for the shorter chapter today -xero**


	4. Escape Part I

**I Don't own the Spyro series or Naruto. If I did I would have a lot more money.**

* * *

 **Escape Part I!**

 **P.O.V Ethan**

"Whos that?" Spyro ask's

I look to where Spyro was looking and see what looks like a large cheetah? Lynx? Whatever it was, it saved us. And I'm completely thankful for that.

"I don't know, He just kept saying 'Shhh your making to much noise.'" Sparx said with what I assume is a horrible impression

"Huh, I like him already." Cynder says

"Um I hate to interrupt, But how am _I_ supposed to get up there?" I ask "Because I can't fly, Or jump that High."

"Guess I'll have to carry you, You better not be heavy," Cynder says "Grab onto my paw and I will carry you over"

I tentatively grab onto her paws as both Cynder and Spyro take off with Sparx to the mysterious stranger.

"Huh your really light, how much do you weigh" Cynder ask's

"Is this really the time to ask that? Nevermind I weigh 126 pounds." I tell Cynder

As we land in front of the cheetah, I can get a better look at him. He has large green eye's and large pointed ears, His fur is a bright yellow color with spots all over his head and muzzle. His neck has white fur and it probably goes to his neck as well. He was wearing a large hooded coat made of leather. With a large red cape attached to it by a yin-yang pin.

"Spyro, Cynder, How do you feel? Anything broken?" Asked the big cat

"Shaken a little, But not too badly... thanks to you, And Ethan I guess." Spyro replies to the big cat.

"I am relieved. I had feared I might be too late. My name is Hunter." said Hunter

"Hunter... You've been tracking me" Spyro replies

"For far too long my friend, When you didn't return to the Temple, the elder Dragon, Ignitus, sent me to find you. That was nearly three years ago!" Hunter said

"THREE YEARS!, But I just woke up from that explosion! How the hell could it have been three years!" This is total **_Bullshit_** how, _how_ could it have been three years.

"Ah, yes you three were trapped in a time crystal." Hunter said before going on. "But I'm sure this comes as quite the shock to all of you."

"Forgive me of the brevity of my explanation, But _now_ is not the time, nor the place to account for missing time" Hunter said

as if on cue, boulders fall from the roof of the cave, Blocking the way we came from.

"Yeah, let's get out of here so we can _all_ know what's going on." I say

"It is not safe here, follow me."

As we're following Hunter out of the cave, We came across some of those swamp things which I now Know are called 'Grublins'. And they're surprisingly easy to defeat. Seriously all it took, to defeat was a hard kick to the head. and it was down. As Me, Spyro and Cynder are fighting our way through the Grublin (mostly Spyro and Cynder)  
as we approach a room with pillars that are needed to get to the other side. Hunter speaks for the first time In a while.

"The beast it draws near" Hunter says before hopping across.

"Spyro, Cynder I'm going to need your help to get across" I tell them

" Can keep an eye out if that thing attacks us, and tell you which way to go." They both nod and I grab Spyro's held out paw. As were gliding across I activate my eye powers, To keep a lookout for that thing. That when I start to see it emerge from out of the lava I quickly let them know.

"Spyro, Cynder! That thing is coming from our right side!" I shout at them.

"Got it" they both say. They quickly dodge the attack from the right by the thing. The thing looks pissed that we dodged its attack and started to reach for the pillar that we just went above. I can see that it's _going to_ use the pillar to slam us into the wall. "Watch out it plans to use the pillar as a weapon to attack us with."

"How do you know that?" Cynder ask's

"Not right now, we will talk about it later" I tell her

As we narrowly escape the attack from that thing, we had to fly into an upper area to avoid the attack, separating us from Hunter. And thus a faster way out.

"Okay, so do we just keep heading on until we meet up with hunter?" I ask

"Yeah let's just keep moving on" Spyro replies to me

as we keep pressing on Fighting against the hordes of grublins and other abominations, we eventually come across a massive _green_ crystal. When Spyro and Cynder saw it they got a look of instant relief when they saw the giant thing, As we approach the crystal. Hunter and Sparx are able to finally rejoin us

"Hunter let us gather our strength" Spyro said to Hunter

"You Might want to step back, This can get a little weird." What's going to get weird? I don't like weird. Weird is what got me here in the first place.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story, Reviews are always appreciated - xero**


	5. Escape part II & Revelations!

**Disclaimer I don't own Spyro or Naruto. Maybe one day I will. But as of now, I don't**

* * *

 **Escape part II & Revelations!**

 **With Ethan**

I don't know what Sparx was talking about but I don't like weird unnatural things, Heaven knows that I have experienced enough unnatural for my entire lifetime. I mean seriously, I get home and discover a _Cave_ in my yard with a _glowing crystal_ inside. And thought to myself 'Oh wow, an _obviously evil_ crystal in a cave that wasn't there yesterday. Oh I know _let's smash the thing_ ' That has to be one of the most retarded things I ever did in my entire life. Because all the shards of crystal decide to link up together to form a fucking portal. Which then sucked me into this world of _wonder_. And what's the first thing I see when I wake up, you know me chained to two dragons being dragged to be sacrificed to a giant monster, you know _nothing out of the ordinary. yeah **Not true**_! And then to top it all off, Were saved by one of the Chetahmen with a Sparkly dragonfly, That also happens to be the purple dragons brother. Yeah A _Totally normal day for me._ And now I have to sit through more weird. _Oh, joy!_

 _"_ I find it fascinating... How their kind draws strength from these crystals, Dragons are truly remarkable creatures" Hunter said to Sparx

"Yeah, you say that now, until one tries to kill you. And by "one" I mean her." Sparx said while pointing at Cynder. Who then glared at the dragonfly, And that just leaves me with even _more_ questions.

"I am aware of Cynder's past. But Ignitus trust's her, and that's enough for me." I see a smug look overcome Cynder as she smirks at Sparx.

As Spyro is about to put his paw on the green crystal, he stops before looking toward Cynder to say

"Go on Cynder"

They both look to each other before they both put their paws on the massive green crystal. Which then glows brightly, before chunks of the jade crystal flout in the air around them. One thing I can say about this is, Is that it is a sight to behold. As the crystals slow descend down from the air they stop by both Spyro and Cynder. Before being _absorbed_ by the both of them. Yeah, I don't think it's physically possible for this day to get any weirder. As the crystals are absorbed into them I could _visibly_ see them getting better, more relaxed. But at the same time, they both seem to have been looking at something. and have been just staring at nothing for a while.

* * *

 **P.o.V Cynder**

As Spyro and I are absorbing the green spirt gem, The chronicler appears before us. We both look up to him to see what guidance he will bring to us.

"Spyro, As a rare purple dragon, you can wield many abilities, that others cannot. Now It is time to reawaken these powers within; Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth" The chronicler said to Spyro before turning to me.

"And Cynder, while most other dragons can only master a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted albites most uncommon; Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow" The chronicler said to me.

"Before I go, I have one request for you young dragons, Your new companion, The human Ethan Romiley. That his eyes are something called the Sharingan. He should know the rest." The Chronicler said to me and Spyro before disappearing into the ether. I wonder If this new info will lead to me learning more about this "Human". And just how the human was able to get here.

* * *

 **Back with Ethan**

"That really hit spot, huh Cynder? At least we can use our elements now." Spyro said

"Idiot, Remember what the Chronicler said we had to tell him," Cynder said

"oh yeah! Somehow almost forgot about that."Spyro said to Cynder

 _Yay_ , Even more, questions that need answers. Who is the Chronicler? Who do they need to tell? And what do they need to tell him?

As Spyro and Cynder walked up to me, I had a feeling I can now answer the second question quite easily.

"Umh, Ethan right?" Cynder asked me

"Yeah, Cynder what do you need? I ask her

"The chronicler asked us, to tell you, that your eyes are now something called the "Sharingan" whatever that is. But he said that you would know what it is and that you would know the rest." Spyro buts in to tell me.

But that doesn't make any sense The Sharingan is from an _anime_ and _a long-running manga series._ The Sharingan was **_not_ **real. 'You used to think the same about Dragons, And now you're attached to two of them.' I silently add to myself.

"Do any of you have a mirror?" I ask them all in a hurried tone.

Hunter walks up to me and reaches inside one of his satchels, and grabs out a simple mirror and hands it to me.

"it may be prudent of me to ask, But what do you need this mirror for?" Hunter ask's

"I just have to check something." I tell hunter

As I look into the mirror I activate my eyes while looking into the mirror. And what I see makes my heart almost skip a beat. Staring back at me two-three tomoe Sharingan. How- _how_ can I have the Sharingan? To _even_ have the Sharingan you have to have chakra. Wait- _wait-_ I remember that feeling I had whenever I activated the Sharingan. That _Must_ be chakra. If I'm going to stay with these dragons for the foreseeable future. I _**will**_ need to learn how to control my chakra.

"So _I do_ have the Sharingan" I mutter to myself

"The Chronicler said you would know the rest. So do you?" Asked Cynder.

"Yeah I do" I said, but before she could ask more I spoke up.

"We need to get back to the task at hand." I tell them

"I agree with Ethan, We must leave this cave at once." Hunter says agreeing with me.

* * *

We have been following hunter out of the cave system for a while now he says that we have almost reached the end of the cave we be out soon. The only interesting thing to happen in a while is seeing Spyro and Cynder using their elements against more grublins. I also took one of the grublins swords as my own weapon. Every time I encounter one of them using a sword I use my Sharingan to copy their moves, Making my swordplay jump by leaps and bounds

We eventually come across a room with many waterfalls in it that's when our old friend decided to give us a visit. The monster's hand reached up from the depths, to grab a ledge to hoist itself up. But this _could_ be good, The waterfall next has nothing but clay behind It. If- _if_ we can get it to attack that wall. We _might_ be able to make it lose its arms.

"SPYRO! CYNDER! If we can get it to attack the waterfall next to us. It might lose it" I shout to them

"And how are we going to get it to attack this very spot? Cynder said

"When it rears its arm back to attack us when it sends its fist at us, We get out of the way as fast as possible."

"This better work," Sparx says to me.

As we once again barely dodge an attack from the thing. It gets it arm stuck in the wall. resulting in it having to destroy its own arm to get free. But in said leftover arm Is a crystal That I am _Very_ familar with.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading -xero**

 **Reviews are always appreciated**


	6. The Escape & Future Plans!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, Nor do I own the Spyro seires**

* * *

 **The Escape And Future Plans!**

 **E** **than P.o.V**

We need to destroy that _thing_ fast. If its that crystal that powering that thing then we _need to_ destroy them Right away. Like right now! Before any of them could say a single thing about the Myestiroyus crystal. I Picked up my sword off the ground And lifted it into the air. And smashed the ever-loving hell out of it. After two slams down onto the crystal. It eventually released a bright burst of purple, Before bursting into tiny chunks of crystal. And Then I _smashed_ those small chunks. _'Not falling for that again'_ I Thought to myself. I kept up the smashing until the chunks were nothing but dust. I think I heard someone say something earlier but I was to busy, smashing the demonic crystal to bits to care or hear.

* * *

 **Cynder P.o.V two minutes earlier**

"Psst, Cynder I think your friend is a tad Insane" Sparx the _Annoying_ dragonfly said to me

 _But_ I get where he's coming from. As soon as Ethan spotted the purple spirt gem. He _immediately_ started smashing the thing. And even when it exploded into chunks he _continued_ to smash them. He has essentially turned the spirit gem into _dust._ Even when the gem lost its glow signifying that the gem has no _power_ left in it.

"Seriously, Cynder I think your _boyfriend_ has a massive grudge against that spirit gem." Sparx said in a very _annoying_ tone

"For one, He's _not_ my boyfriend. Secondly-" She replied to Sparx before traping him in her mouth. Essentially shutting op the stupid dragonfly. She could feel the stupid thing struggling in her mouth. She was going to keep him in her mouth a little longer but Spyro interrupted her punishment of the idiot.

"Cynder, Can you please let Sparx out of your mouth." Spyro asked me. I nod to him and let the idiot out of my mouth.

"Gross, so gross, I'm covered in dragon drool. And it smells horrible" Sparx said complaining. It seems that Ethan has finally calmed down after smashing the spirit gem into dust. And seem's strangely proud about it.

"Hey, um Ethan you ok?" I ask him

"Yeah, I was just smashing this evil crystal before it could do anything else, you know evil." He replies

"Yes, that crystal is evil. made by the dark magic of Malefor, When a dragon get's near the crystal it drains them of their energy leaving them weak, and easier to harm. When you see one. Destroy it immediately _!"_ Hunter said to all of us

"But, we need to get back to the task at hand. We will have more time talk after we get out of the mountain." Hunter said to all of us before any of us could respond

"I agree with Hunter, the sooner we're out of this mountain the sooner _we all_ get answers," Ethan said

So _far_ I don't regret saving him. So far he _really_ has helped us out. I don't know if its just because were attached. Or if it just because he's a nice being? _But_ what I do know is that that thing would have had an extra arm that we would eventually have to deal with. The one thing I don't like about him so far, is that Spyro and I have to keep flying him over gaps that are to are for him to cross. There's also the point that he got us out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by that thing when we just woke up. And at least he has been able to hold his own against the grublins. But also the entire time here he has had nothing but a look a pure confusion on his face. Every time he sees some common everyday item that you could see anywhere. He _always_ approaches it with caution. And whenever he comes across something like that, He would _immediately_ activate his 'Sharingan' just to look at it before turning it off. That is one thing that I really want to know about. But I'm positive that he also has many questions for us as well. So what I'm saying, Is that so far I don't regret my decision.

* * *

 **Ethan P.o.V**

Hunter says that we will be approaching the exit soon and that really makes me excited. Because as soon as we're out of this hell hole I get the answers that I Desperately want. Plus outside means tress, Tress mean leaves. leaves mean _Chakra_ training. And Chakra Training means being able to move faster, Hit harder, And eventually being able to climb buildings with just my _feet._ And if I learn how to truly control my chakra I might be able to do the _Kage no Bushin_. If I remember correctly the hand seal to do the _Kage no Bushin._ Are the Middle finger and the index finger from both hand's are crossed. And you also have spilled your chakra completely even between myself and the forming clone.

But if I want to ever do that. I _have_ to get out of here. As soon as I get out of here _I will_ survive in this crazy ass situation that I have found myself in. But right now I need to focus on the now. If I think too far ahead, I'm bound to make a mistake in the present. But one thing that I know, That has saved my life countless times already is my newly acquired Sharingan. With it, I have been able to make my swordplay jump leaps and bounds just by using the Sharingan on them copy their moves. I mean come on dude when I first picked up this sword I was a bumbling idiot with it., But now I'm _Slightly_ competent at using a sword. Now I truly know why everyone wanted the Sharingan in the anime. And this is just the _base three tomoe_ Sharingan. What will it be like if I ever got it to the Mangekyō Sharingan stage? What will it be like then? I honestly cannot wait! Though it probably would be a bad idea to use it. I would eventually go blind from just using the jutsus from it. Though I should probably focus I can see light ahead we must be getting close.

As we're nearing the end, I felt this was a bit anticlimactic I thought there would have been a massive fight ahead of us. But there wasn't anything waiting there for us. So when we're nearing the exit I thought that we were home free. I that I could **_finally_ **get some much-needed answers. But **_no_ **our old _friend just had to say goodbye to us._ The thing attacked us Spyro and I were able to get out of the way of the surprise attack. The same could not be said about Cynder.

"Cynder" Me and Spyro shouted

I activated my Sharingan to get a good read on its weak points. It still had a good left eye. One I got a good idea of where it was going to be next. I picked up a sharp rock off the ground. And threw it right toward its left eye. It flew straight and true right into its eye. As its last eye exploded it dropped Cynder, To once again cover Its eye. As Cynder landed. We all took off out of the cave and into the light of the star's.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading -Xero**


End file.
